Prowl's wild Ride!
by Inashi Silverfang
Summary: Poor Prowl. He really needs to take some time off. CRACK!


Prowl's Wild Ride

A/N: alright, by my clock, it's...11:27 where I live. Not too late I will admit, but late enough that I'm VERY tired, so continuing on-I have absolutely NO idea where this came from, except for a flashback that my tired mind presented to me as I attempted to sleep. It was my fourth grade year, and I was trying to teach a friend of mine that grasshoppers weren't scary. She didn't agree, and when the teeny, tiny, little green grasshopper proceeded to hop up onto her leg- she proceeded to freak out. Why my mind choose to super-impose this memory into the Transformers universe, I will never know, but this is the result.

Set in G1!

Here we go!

... ... ... ... ... ...

The accident was totally unexpected, and completely and utterly embarrassing: as accidents tend to be. Prowl whimpered softly as the mud slowly seeped into his joints. He desperately span the wheels of his alt mode as he tried to escape the ditch that he had veered into.

Suddenly, he felt his unwanted passenger leap from the headrest of his driver's seat to the headrest of his passenger seat. He span his wheels even faster, trying with all of his might to escape from his tiny assailant. Mud flew through the air from the force of his struggles- but his efforts only dug himself deeper into the road side pit.

His vents kicked on in high gear from his strenuous attempts- just as hid free-loading passenger tried to jump from his driver side head rest- to his dash board.

Needless to say, the little green grasshopper was not pleased by this development as it was blown into Prowl's back seats: Prowl yelping as he felt the miniscule impact.

You're probably wondering by now, dear reader, why was Prowl so afraid of a little bug? Please sit back, and allow me to explain.

You see, a couple of weeks ago, Prowl had a nasty run-in with the Insecticon Kickback-which resulted in an extended stay in the med bay. The Decepticon...had eaten his door wings.

Enough to freak anyone out, right? But of course, dear reader, you realize that once a question that ends in the word, "right?" is asked, things can only get worse.

It turns out that things did, indeed, get worse.

The Autobot twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, had heard about the tacticians' sorry fate and decided to try to go something for the poor mech. Something "special".

Sunny and Sides journeyed out into the desert surrounding the Ark, and proceeded to collect an amazing variety of the tiny 6-legged creatures to help the SIC to overcome his fear. Why, precisely, the troublesome duo thought that this was a good idea, we may never know.

This task completed, the twin terrors wandered into the Hatchet's domain- a.k.a, the Med-bay. Being busy carrying their burden, (Which was a jar the size of a compact car filled to the brim with the hopping critters) neither twin was paying much attention to their surroundings-ere go: Missing the wrench that Ratchet had just thrown not five minutes prior.

A single stumble was all it took.

The jar grasshoppers went flying, and landed with a crash on what was formerly- their recharging second in command. Prowl awoke to the feel of hundreds- if not thousands- of tiny legs scratching unnervingly at his armor.

Legend now says that his scream could be heard form the ark clear to the Decepticon base.

But back to present matters.

Prowl had absolutely no idea how the grasshopper had gotten into his interior, but once ha had discovered it's presence...it had sect him veering off of the road in terror.

So now, here he was: Covered in mud, Stuck and unable to transform...and with the bane of his existence moving around _inside_ him.

It was then that Prowl decided to _willingly_ take time off; for the first time in history.

END

... ... ... ... ... ...

A/N: Alright, bit of an insect fact for you: deserts don't have grasshoppers- as there is no grass. Deserts have locust- but both insects hop, que why I called them grasshoppers.

Inashi Silverfang hopes that you enjoyed, "Prowl's Wild Ride!"

Please remember to read and Review!


End file.
